Here, in this Cafe
by TheGreyLadyy
Summary: 'It is here, in this cafe, that Teddy realises he just might be in love with Lily Luna Potter.'


_A/N: So, here's another LilyxTeddy fanfic, because they're one of my favourite pairings and they were the first two characters I thought of when I heard Marry Me by Train. _

_Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Harry Potter. Bugger, I know. _

* * *

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say _

_Hello in this café_

_~Train~_

~;~

**Here, In this Café**

"You're leaving," Lily repeats slowly, her hazel-green eyes wide in surprise.

They're in a muggle café, the same one Teddy has taken Lily to every year after she returns from Hogwarts, for a proper catch up. It's sort of like a yearly tradition to them, except this year is different. Because instead of going home for dinner with her like he always does, this time he's leaving to Vienna, the first stop of many to come.

Teddy sighs, running a hand across his tired face as he stares out the large window, watching the world bustle by.

Lily's sitting across from him, wearing a faded, old shirt of a muggle band that Teddy doesn't recognise and a pair of old shorts, both of which Ginny has threatened to throw out because of their battered state, as well as the pair of dirty sneakers she's wearing. Her hair is up in a messy bun and a single curl falls across her face, which she brushes away impatiently as she taps her feet, waiting for him to reply; he knows she's hoping she's heard him wrong.

"Yes," he says finally, turning to look at her.

"Why, Ted?" she asks, searching his face for an answer.

He thinks about lying to her, like he's lied to the rest of her family and tell her he's accepted a job in the Auror branch out in Greece. But he knows she'll never buy it. Not because her dad happens to be Head Auror and there's the probability that Harry's already told her he's declined it yet again, but because she's _Lily_.

And sometimes she knows him better than he knows himself.

"It's because of Victoire," she says. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, Lily," Teddy sighs and Lily frowns. "But not in the way that you think. I'm happy she's getting married, don't get me wrong. But seeing her get married and continue on with her life—" He laughs then, a scornful laugh as he brushes a hand through his hair. "I mean, _look_ at me. I'm a twenty-seven year old bachelor, for Merlin's sake. I just feel like there's nothing left for me here. I need to get away from this all, if only for a while."

"Oh, Ted," she says finally. She doesn't argue, not the way Ginny had, trying to convince him to stay. He knows Lily; she wants him to be happy as much as he wants himself to be happy, perhaps even more. "I'm going to miss you, Teddy-bear," she whispers, staring out the window.

Teddy smiles at her use of her childhood nickname for him; she's the only one he's ever allowed to call him that. She looks at him then, a sad, little smile on her lips and Teddy sighs, placing his tanned hands on top of her pale ones.

"It'll only be temporarily, Lil. Harry's agreed to hold my job for a year until I'm ready to come back. And it's not like you'll have any time to miss me. You'll be too busy with your seventh-year to remember I'm gone."

Lily groans. "Don't remind me. You know, its funny how I couldn't wait until seventh-year and now that it's finally here, I don't want it to end. And I haven't even _started_ school. How pathetic is that?"

Teddy laughs. "Well enjoy every minute of it, Lil. Because this year is going to go by fast. Before you know it, you'll be out of school."

"Where will you be?" she asks.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Anywhere as long as it's not _here_."

"You'll write to me," she says, and it sounds more like a statement than a question.

"I'd be mental not to," he laughs.

She reaches over to kiss him on the cheek. "Do what you have to do, Ted," she whispers. "I'll be waiting for you when you come back, in this exact same spot."

It is here, in this café, that the thought of having someone waiting for him to return makes Teddy smile.

* * *

He travels the world, all the way from Hong Kong to New York and back again; he goes anywhere he wants, really. He never stays in one place for too long, leaving before he has the time to really settle in.

He sticks to his word, writing to Lily religiously about everything and nothing in particular. She keeps him up to date in all the family affairs—like that '_James is engaged to that pretty redhead we met last Christmas, you remember her?'_ and that '_Rosie's run off with Scorpius; Uncle Ron nearly had a heart attack when he found out_'—ending all of her letters with a simple '_Hope to see you soon_!'

It surprises Teddy how much he misses her. And so, he counts down the days until he can see her again.

* * *

Teddy's eyes scan the tiny café for the familiar mess of crimson curls. After confirming that she hasn't yet arrived, he slips into the empty booth, closest to the door and orders a coffee for himself and a tea for her—Lily's never been a fan of the bittersweet, murky drink.

He stares out the window, observing the passer-by's going around doing their normal activities, trying to ignore the nervous knot in his stomach.

He doesn't know if she'll come and that makes him feel edgy.

She walks in just as he considers leaving, opening the door wide enough for her to slip in through the gap.

And he can't believe it's her, because _his_ Lily looked nothing like _that_ when he left.

The girl in front of him is wearing a pair of black leggings, a sleeveless tunic that clings perfectly to her slender body, and a pair of shiny, leather boots and her hair is actually _combed_, cascading down her back, not just a wild mess of red curls.

And he knows it _is_ her, even though he hasn't set eyes on her in almost a year, by the way the atmosphere has shifted ever since she set foot in the tiny café.

"Teddy," she whispers as she finally spots him, her lips parting in a perfect smile. He stands from his seat as she runs to him, too stunned to form words and he allows her to lead him into a tight embrace, taking in her flowery scent.

She takes a seat across from him, filling him in almost instantly on everything going on in her life. A few words stand out to him, like '_graduated Top of my Class_' and '_Auror-training next week_', but Teddy finds it hard to concentrate entirely on her words as a thousand different scenarios fly through his mind as he contemplates her: Lily in a white dress as she stands next to him in the altar; Lily holding a child with different changing hair; Lily sitting next to him in the porch of a house, resting her head against his shoulder as they watch children play out in the distance.

"What is it, Ted?" Lily asks, burrowing her brow in concern, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Nothing, Lil," he says, smiling. "It's just that—I've missed you."

She smiles, placing her hands on top of his. "I've missed you, too, Teddy."

It is here, in this café, that Teddy realises he just might be in love with Lily Luna Potter.

* * *

Teddy walks into the café, taking his usual seat by the booth closest to the door. He stares out the window, waiting for Lily to arrive, just like he has every day for the past six months. They usually meet up there during their lunch break, filling each other in on their day so far.

Sometimes their friends or her family joins them, but mostly it is just the two of them; Teddy prefers it that way.

Lily walks into the café five minutes later, wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old Quidditch shirt, looking extremely agitated, her hair in disarray. Teddy can't help but smile at how beautiful she looks, even in her harried state.

"Merlin, Teddy, my father is going to _kill_ me if he keeps it up," Lily groans, slipping into the seat across from his. "If I had known Auror Training would be this intense, I'd have thought twice about joining."

Teddy chuckles. "Oh, come on, Lil. It's not _that_ bad."

"Not that bad? Ted, he's had us running all morning while someone shoots spells at us and we have to dodge them. Without _wands_. Do you know how hard that is?" Lily shakes her head as she reaches across the table, taking a sip of his lemonade. "Anyway, enough about my mental father. How's your day been so far?"

"Slow. But that's because today is Monday and Monday mornings are _always_ slow."

She looks at him and he can see her hesitating. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Ted," she says finally.

Teddy raises an eyebrow in question. "What is it, Lil?"

"I've got two tickets to see Stupefy'd this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," she says.

"See who?"

"It's a new Wizarding Rock band, Ted."

"And you want me to go with you?" He snorts, shaking his head. "I'm too old for that, Lil."

Lily rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, Ted. You're not _that_ old." She smirks and Teddy laughs.

"So you're saying I _am_ old?"

"Just a bit," she smiles. "Please, Ted? I promise you'll like it."

"Why don't you ask that Scamander bloke to go with you?" he asks casually, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. For the past few weeks, Teddy has noticed that Lily has been spending a considerate amount of time with Lysander—or is it Lorcan?—and he can't help but feel a pang of jealousy whenever he thinks about it. He's been waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring it up, and now he finally has it. "Aren't you two dating or something?"

Lily laughs, taking him by surprise. "Who? Lysander? Teddy, he's _gay_."

"What? No way," Teddy says, looking at Lily incredulously.

Lily nods. "He is, Ted. I've only been spending so much time with him because he's in love with Freddie and he wants _my_ help."

"Have you tried telling him Freddie's not interested?" Teddy laughs.

Lily shrugs. "I have, but he still hasn't lost hope. Don't laugh, Teddy," she scolds as Teddy continues laughing. "We can't help who we fall in love with, you know."

This sobers him up. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Ted," she says, biting her lip. "Stop trying to change the conversation. Will you or will you go with me to the concert?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really."

"Fine. I'll go with you to your ruddy concert," Teddy says, trying to sound reluctant, when in reality, he's ecstatic about the whole affair.

Lily grins, reaching over to kiss him on the cheek.

It is here, in this café, that Teddy allows himself to believe that they'll be doing this for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Lily sighs, dumping a very drunk Teddy Lupin into a booth in the almost-empty café—the only other person there is a waitress of about twenty that hardly pays them any attention, too absorbed with a muggle device in her hand—was it a _celluphony_? Teddy can't be sure; he's never been too fond of muggle devices.

It is about one in the morning and Teddy is drunker than he ever remembers being—not that he remembers much, anyway.

"Drink this, Ted," Lily says, placing a cup of steaming coffee in front of him.

"What is this?" he slurs, grinning up at her.

"Coffee; it'll help you sober up…I think."

Teddy shrugs, taking a sip of coffee, before spitting it back out.

"Blegh! Lily, this doesn't have any sugar," he informs her.

Lily rolls her eyes as she cleans his mess up with a napkin. "Of course it doesn't, Ted. Just drink it, will you?"

Teddy ignores her, looking around the dingy café. "Why'd you bring me here, Lil? Why not go home?"

"Because, Ted, I need you to sober up enough for me to Apparate us home. So drink the bloody coffee, if you don't mind."

"Can't you just Apparate us home _now_?" he asks stubbornly.

"And risk you letting go? No, thank you. And it's too far to go walking. I already walked almost _ten_ bloody blocks here, so just do me a favour, Ted, and drink _it_."

Teddy does as he's told, and takes the tiniest of sips. It's not to his taste, but given the way Lily is looking at him, he doesn't dare spit it out again.

She sighs, letting her gaze fall down to the table, tracing invisible patterns onto its surface as Teddy observes her.

Perhaps it's the Firewhisky that's emboldened him, or the way his heart is beating as he looks at her, that allows him to do something he's been yearning to do ever since that day in the café, six months back.

He reaches across the table, pressing his lips against hers.

It takes Lily about a fraction of a second to react and then her lips are moving eagerly against his in perfect harmony. She grips his hair and she pulls him closer to her body, deepening the kiss as she opens her mouth, allowing him passage. Teddy can taste her now and she tastes faintly of Butterbeer and minty gum and something else he can only describe as being so _Lily_.

Teddy ignores the tiny voice in his head that tells him that this is wrong, because, how can something that feels so _right _be so _wrong_?

After a few minutes that seem like hours, Lily pulls away, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you, Lily," he says, and he knows he can never grow tired of saying it.

"I've always loved you, Teddy," she whispers and Teddy can tell she's smiling.

She reaches out to him again, pressing her lips against his.

And it is here in this café, that he allows himself to believe that maybe, just maybe, he and Lily can have their happy ending.

* * *

"Yesterday was a mistake, Lily," Teddy lies, averting his gaze from Lily's because he knows that if he looks her in the eye, she'll know he's lying. "I was drunk and I shouldn't have—"

"No, Ted," Lily hisses, cutting him off. "Kissing me _wasn't_ a mistake. A mistake is something you regret doing. And I know you can't look me in the eye and tell me you regret kissing me."

Teddy sighs; Lily's right and they both know it. "I'm too old for you, Lily," he says wearily. "You deserve someone better."

"Who cares, Teddy?" she says, her voice frustrated. "Who cares if you're too old?"

"I care, Lily. Your family will never accept _us_."

"I don't care what they think, Ted. I want _you_." Lily looks at him earnestly, placing her hands on top of his. Teddy sighs, pulling away; why does she have to make things so complicated?

"I'm sorry, Lily."

He wishes she would say something, yell or hit him, even _hex_ him, but he knows she won't. She just stares at him in anger and disappointment as she stands from her seat, and it's ten times worse than anything she _can_ say.

Teddy tries to convince himself he's doing the right thing as he watches her leave, even though it feels so _wrong_.

It is here, in this café, that Teddy wishes he were the man Lily deserves.

* * *

Teddy learns from Harry that Lily has decided to take up training in Greece, in one of the most prestigious Auror Training Schools in all of Europe.

He pretends he is happy without her, and for a while, he believes it, dating girls with the wrong shade of hair and eyes that are too big, not the perfect almond-shape or either too green or too brown or—just not _Lily_.

And then he finds himself in the same café she left him in, hoping that Lily's going to walk in through that door and sit right across from him.

But she never does.

So, he observes the people around him, trying to forget his past regrets and his eyes fall on a happy couple sitting in front of him that reminds him so much _them_. They're happy in their own little world, everyone else forgotten, because, when you have the person you love next to you, what else matters?

As he observes them, he finds himself wishing to be in their place. He wants, _needs _Lily. He wants nothing more than to be happy, next to the woman he loves. Why can't he have his happy ending? And then, he remembers.

He was the one who let Lily walk out of his life.

It is here, in this café, that Teddy realises he's the only one stopping himself from having _his_ happy ending.

* * *

Teddy slips into the café, seemingly lost in thought. Harry has informed him that Lily's returning, after a year of being abroad. He can't help but feel nervous, as well as excited.

He's too absorbed in his Lily-related thoughts that he doesn't notice the woman in front of him until he bumps into her.

"Sorry about that," Teddy tells the woman. She is wearing a simple, yellow sundress that clings perfectly to her curvy body in all the right places and a sunhat that covers her long, crimson curls. She's hardly wearing any makeup, except for lipstick as red as her hair, but she doesn't need to—the natural glow of her ivory skin is enough to draw his attention. Teddy grins, extending out his hand. "Hello, I'm—"

"Teddy," the woman says, removing her big, square glasses and revealing a pair of shining, hazel-green eyes. "You think I'd forget the man who broke my heart?"

"_Lily_?" Teddy chokes out, staring at her in disbelief.

"The very same," she grins and all Teddy can do is stare. Lily laughs. "I'll see you around, Ted; I'm supposed to meet Lucy and Roxy right now." She smiles, before stepping around him to the door. "It was good to see you," she says as she turns back, placing a hand gingerly on his shoulder and Teddy blurts out the first thing that comes into his mind.

"Go out with me?" He blushes and he knows his hair is slowly turning the same shade. He quickly turns it back to its normal hue, a bright turquoise, looking around to see if anyone has noticed anything. They haven't; the muggles are too absorbed in their own little world to pay them any attention.

Lily looks at him, raising her eyebrow. "Like on a date?" she says, and her voice sounds amused.

"Er, yeah, I guess."

He feels fifteen again, waiting for her to reply, not knowing whether or not she'll say yes.

She looks thoughtful for a minute, before nodding, a smile playing on her lips. "Alright, then."

Teddy stands there long after she's gone, not believing his luck. He half-expects Lily to come back and laugh in his face, telling him he'd have to be mental to think she'd actually go out with him. But he knows she won't, because Lily has never been the kind to hold a grudge.

Especially not against the people she loves.

He realises how stupid he had been to let Lily walk out of his life all those months ago. But now, he has the chance to set things right.

It is here, in this café, that Teddy decides to become the man Lily deserves.

* * *

"Your family's going to kill me," Teddy says as he observes his girlfriend sipping her tea, an amused look in her pale face.

"Please, Ted, my parents _love_ you. And you know James and Al have always looked up to you. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Lil, your father is _Harry Potter. _As in _the_ Harry Potter, Head Auror and the man who killed _Voldemort_, one of the most feared wizards of all time."

Lily laughs. "Oh please, Teddy. You know Dad loves you like a son."

Teddy snorts. "Yeah, now he does. I don't think he's going to '_love_' me when he finds out I'm dating his daughter."

"You'd think you'd be a lot braver, with your having to deal with Dark Wizards all the time and all."

"Do I have to remind you again who your father is, Lil?"

"Oh, shove it, Ted," Lily laughs. "We've been dating for almost a _year_. We're _going_ to tell my parents, unless you want to risk Rosie letting something slip at the Weasley-Potter reunion next week. I can assure you Dad _will_ kill you if that happens."

Teddy laughs, reaching across the table to kiss her. "Fine. We'll tell them."

"Of course we will," Lily grins.

It is here, in this café, that Teddy decides that if he's brave enough to come clean with Harry and Ginny about his relationship with their only daughter, then he's ready to spend the rest of his life next to the woman he loves. But he has to make sure Harry doesn't kill him first.

* * *

"What are we doing, here, Ted?" Lily asks as Teddy pulls her into the dingy café, the place where it all started. She's wearing a simple green, strapless dress that matches perfectly with her eyes and her long, crimson curls are let down, cascading down her back. "I thought you said we were going out to dinner? As in, somewhere _fancy_."

"We are, Lil," he says evasively as he guides her to the empty booth by the door. He grins as he sits her down, standing before her.

"I swear, Ted, if you made me dress up just to bring me to this stupid café, I'll—oh," she gasps as Teddy kneels in front of her, looking at her earnestly.

"_From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter, And my arms will be your home. _If only you'll have me," he says and Lily smiles, a smile that holds happiness and promises and utter perfection. And he's glad James convinced him to memorise it because he's never been good with words.

"Lily Luna Potter,_ forever can never be enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you_, but I can at least make a start. I promise to love you, even long after I have stopped breathing." He takes out a small, velvet box from his pocket then, opening it to reveal a ring with a diamond as green as her eyes are now. "Lily, will you marry me?"

Lily clamps her hand over her mouth, her eyes shining like two bright emeralds. "Yes, Teddy," she breathes, reaching down to capture his lips with hers.

It is here, in this café, that Teddy's happy ending finally begins.

* * *

_Don't you just love Lily and Teddy? I know they're not a popular pairing and most people prefer TeddyxVictoire, but I think TeddyxLily is much better, anyway. Maybe, it's because I have a weird fetish for older guys dating younger girls? Eh, whatever. __We all have issues, don't we? lol_

_Anyway, the lines that are italicized in the last part of the story are not mine, obviously. One of them is from a poem whose author I don't know and the last one is from the song I mentioned earlier. Just in case any of you recognised it._

_Cheers,_

_-TheGreyLadyy (:_


End file.
